parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Codename: Animals Next Door
'''Codename: Animals Next Door '''is a JV46Ship spoof of Codename: Kids Next Door on Cartoon Network. The show follows about animals that fight evil humans. Cast * Numbuh 1 - Daniel Alexander Dolphin (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) * Numbuh 2 - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Numbuh 3 - Duck (Little Bear) * Numbuh 4 - Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Numbuh 5 - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Numbuh 362 - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Numbuh 86 - Angie (Shark Tale) * Numbuh 35 - Melman (Madagascar) * Numbuh 274 - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Numbuh 60 - Cat (Little Bear) * Numbuh 363 - Marty (Madagascar) * Numbuh 83 - Grace (Home on the Range) * Numbuh 84 - Bailey (Finding Dory) * Numbuh 85 - Bambi * Numbuh 44 - Handy Pandy and Perky (The Little Engine that Could) * Numbuh 101 - Willy (Free Willy: The Animated Series) * Numbuh 74.239 - Rolf (Dinosaur Adventure 3-D) * Tommy Gilligan/Numbuh T - Rolly (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Monty Uno/Numbuh 0 - Delfy (Delfy and his Friends) * Lizzie Devine - Leena (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) * Cree Lincoln - Amy (Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs) * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane - Mr. Ice and his shark gang (The Legend of the Titanic) * Father - Mr. Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * The Toiletnator - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Common Cold - Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) * Knightbrace - Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Gramma Stuffum - Granny May (Wordgirl) * Stickybeard - Burgerbeard (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Crazy Old Cat Lady - Simone (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Mr. Boss - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) * Sector Z - Lenny (Shark Tale), Julius (Sea Level), Mr. Bite (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer), Destiny (Finding Dory) and Chomper (Rainbow Fish) Seasons # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 1) # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 2) # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 3) # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 4) # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 5) # Codename: Animals Next Door (Season 6) Gallery The Dolphin Story of a Dreamer Daniel Alexander Dolphin.png|Numbuh 1 Clifford the Big Red Dog T-Bone.jpg|Numbuh 2 Little Bear Duck.png|Numbuh 3 The Penguins of Madagascar Private.jpg|Numbuh 4 The Land Before Time Ruby.jpg|Numbuh 5 The Land Before Time Cera.jpg|Numbuh 362 Shark Tale Angie.jpg|Numbuh 86 Madagascar Melman.png|Numbuh 35 My Little Pony Shining Armor.png|Numbuh 274 Little Bear Cat.png|Numbuh 60 Madagascar Marty.gif|Numbuh 363 Grace.jpg|Numbuh 83 Finding Dory Bailey Says Hi.jpg|Numbuh 84 Bambi-1-.jpg|Numbuh 85 Free Willy The Animated Series Willy.jpg|Numbuh 101 Dinosaur Adventure 3-D Rolf.jpg|Numbuh 74.239 Rolly.jpg|Numbuh T Delfy the Dolphin.png|Numbuh 0 The Dolphin Story of a Dreamer Leena.jpg|Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend The Legend of the Titanic Mr. Ice.jpg|The Delightful Sharks From Down The Lane The Fairly OddParents Mr. Crocker.jpg The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png The Simpsons Snake.png Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius.jpg Wordgirl Granny May.jpg Shark Tale Lenny.jpg|Numbuh 0.1 of Sector Z The Dolphin Story of a Dreamer Mr. Bite.jpg|Numbuh 0.2 of Sector Z Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Numbuh 0.3 of Sector Z Sea Level Julius.jpg|Numbuh 0.4 of Sector Z Shark Character from Rainbow Fish.jpg|Numbuh 0.5 of Sector Z Category:Codename Kids Next Door Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof